


What About that Drink

by Xeen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: Post season 4.Everybody tiptoes around Choe Decker.Vignette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What About that Drink

All mistakes are mine

Police tapes establishing a safety perimeter were being set. Patrol cars parked around, unis paddling stiffly in the waste of the derilict part of town. A no man's land of trash scattered for two dozen yards. The smell could have been terrible but the County had been washed over with torrential rain episodes for the last days, making the air pungent but breathable.  
'Pfffff... look at that! Nice clothes, mani pedi, perfect skin, and boom! You eventually find yourself floating in the sewer and stuck in a manhole. This guy won't go shopping anytime soon.'  
You could give her that, Ella Lopez was always her usual babbling forensics tech around gory crime scenes. She poked at the body, grinned, and took an additional photo.  
"Huh huh, mmm..." Chloe commented, scribbling some notes on her pad. 'No shoes?' she asked pointing her pen in the general direction of the body. Her eyes didn't meet Ella's. Her signature ponytail was askew, her face pale except for the dark circles under her eyes. She'd lost so much weight she was swimming in clothes that seemed two sizes too big for her frail frame.  
'Well, he didn't drown kayaking on the river for sure. Who goes there anyway?' Ella continues, shaking her head, unable to look at the detective. 'What in the world could make people go there for recreational purpose there except to catch every nasty bug known to mankind?' she mused. 'Oh! and if you're wondering, he really didn't drown, he was disposed of post mortem. See the neat mark on the neck? His spine had been severed very precisely, probably a professional blade of some sort...'  
'Like a scalpel?' Chloe finally chimed in.  
'Yeah, I guess, too soon to tell though, we'll have to wait for the autopsy results.'  
'Huh, huh...'  
'Or he drowned because he was paralyzed, hence couldn't swin. We'll see if his lungs are filled with water or not,' Ella shrugged.  
She briefly glanced at Chloe. She noticed the knotted belt around her waist, and made a mental note to herself to take her to lunch or something. Man, she's going to disappear if she keeps on trying to survive on coffee and the occasional snack.  
Her eyes caught Detective Daniel Espinoza ambling down resolutely to the scene. Her heart fluttered but she ignored it. She didn't know where she stood with Dan... yet. Since Lucifer pulled a David Copperfield on Chloe, -on all of us, she corrected, frowning, she had enough on her plate trying to reconnect with the Big Guy without adding a romance into the equation.  
'Eh,' she yelled, 'Running a bit late are we?' She bit her lip. Too familiar.  
Chloe froze. Her body went even stiffer, she scribbled additional notes before turning around. Her shoulders sagged, she shoved her notepad in her pocket, 'Hello Dan, trouble with school? Everything's okay with Trixie?'  
'No, everything is just peachy,' he mumbled to himself. 'Lucifer not back yet, I guess? That must be nice to NOT care, to decide to NOT be responsible! Trixie needs you, Chloe, she needs her mom!' he ran his hands through his hair. 'You're going to hell in a handbasket,' he shook his head in disbelief, throwing his hands towards her.  
Chloe shivered, crossed her arms over her coat.  
Ella desperately shook her hand across her neck, signaling him to stop venting about their consultant. He disregarded the warning and turned to face Chloe. 'Nothing? No phone call, no postcard, no text?' he pushed, hands flying. 'It's so difficult to pick up a phone or stick a stamp? When will you realize he's not good for you?'  
'That is enough! Ella yelled. Her chin pointed defiantly towards him. Some unis turned their heads to their group. 'You're not helping, can't you be a gentleman about it, for God's sake? What is wrong with you? You've been dancing the same dance for days, you're so... immature.'  
Dan flinched, and he had the decency to look embarrassed.  
She had spat the last words with such disgust, Chloe stared at her, frowning.  
In the wake of Lucifer unexpected departure, she had lost tracks of others' dramas. But this one she had to address. At least, she should talk to Ella about it, if it was even possible. When the poor thing questioned her faith after Charlotte's death, she was in such a pain, she should have offer a shoulder. And Dan had been a wreck too. Have they found comfort in each other? That would be nice to see people going on with their lives, to witness some kind of normalcy around her.  
She winced.  
When would her world be back to normal, if ever?  
Case in point, Charlie! Angels have babies now? Aren't they like fully formed from the start? When she visited Linda to find her ceiling wrapped in bubble pack, she didn't even ask. Was baby Charlie supposed to have wings?  
OMG, when will it stop? Her hand smoothed her hair. She took a hard breath.  
'Are you two finished? I'm right here,' she said, her voice low. 'I'm going to head back to the precinct now. Ella, give me a call with the results, please. And Dan? Thanks for the daily pep talk.'  
I should get a life too, she thought, walking back to her car. Lucifer won't come back. Ever. So unless he has a twin brother, I'd better find myself a hobby. Fast.  
She dialed Maze. He had left her behind without a second thought, and she was pissed. Not to mention Eve broke her heart. She'll understand, she thought.  
'Hey, Maze, Chloe, so, what about that drink?'


End file.
